Felix Felicis
by peachpeach
Summary: [a MinYoon/MinGa Fanfiction - BL- End Ch. is Up!] "Aku seperti telah meminum ramuan Felix Felicis, karena aku begitu beruntung mendapatkanmu." Park Jimin. [a collaboration project with: glowrie. Hogwarts!AU]
1. Chapter 1

Jimin nyaris berlari ketika melewati koridor-koridor panjang kastil Hogwarts siang itu, nyaris menabrak beberapa siswa lain yang memandangnya penuh tanya. Jubahnya berkibar di belakang tubuhnya, ketika ia tergesa menuruni undakan. Jantungnya berdentam, namun ia tak bisa memadamkan _euphoria_ dalam dirinya. Ini hari Rabu, dan setiap Rabu ia akan mengosongkan seluruh jadwalnya dengan sengaja, hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Meskipun itu berarti, Song Minho—kapten tim Quidditch-nya akan mengomelinya habis-habisan, karena lagi-lagi mangkir latihan.

Musim pertandingan sebentar lagi, dan alih-alih berada di lapangan mencari _golden_ _snitch_ , ia berjalan melintasi lapangan, serta rumah kaca menuju satu dari beberapa tempat terlarang di Hogwarts. _Forbidden Forest._

 _._

 _._

 _ **a Collaboration Project by Glowrie and peachpeach**_

 _ **Based on JK Rowling's amazing novel "Harry Potter"**_

 _ **FELIX FELICIS (CHAPT 1)**_

 **A MinYoon/MinGa Fanfiction**

 **Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS**

 **Romance, Friendship, BL, Hogwarts!AU**

 **Twoshoot**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, BUT THIS STORYLINE IS OURS, DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Luar Biasa. Jimin benar-benar luar biasa, ini sudah enam puluh menit penuh dan ia masih berada di sana. Duduk di salah satu dahan oak raksasa, memutar-mutar tongkatnya, menepuki nyamuk atau semut yang menjamah tubuhnya. Netra yang berwarna biru safir bak samudera itu mengamati entitas tak jauh darinya. Bukan rahasia umum di angkatannya, jika Park Jimin, _seeker_ tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang terkenal, jatuh cinta setengah mati pada sosok galak, judes luar biasa, namun manis itu. Sosok manis yang selalu menolaknya terang-terangan jika ia mendekat, membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Jimin bertemu dengan sosok itu tepatnya setahun yang lalu, ketika ia sedang mangkir latihan karena terlalu mengantuk. Salahkan saja si kembar Trelawney yang mengajaknya menyelinap keluar asrama hanya untuk menonton pertandingan bola para _muggle_ , yang memang menyenangkan. Sama seperti hari ini, Jimin memilih untuk beristirahat di hutan terlarang. Jika hampir seluruh siswa menghindari tempat ini, tidak untuk Jimin. Hutan ini merupakan tempat ternyaman untuk beristirahat tanpa gangguan.

Tanpa teriakan profesor-profesornya, tanpa omelan dari Minho, tanpa resiko ketahuan oleh Ketua Murid. Apalagi Ketua Murid dari Ravenclaw -Kim Namjoon- ia pasti tak segan mengurangi poin bagi asramanya, jika ia tahu Jimin masuk ke hutan terlarang. Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya senang, lepas dari rengekan Jungkook—sepupunya—yang selalu bercerita tentang _seeker_ tampan Slytherin. _Tampan apanya? Lebih tampan aku_ , batin Jimin. Sebenarnya, ia hanya kalah tinggi beberapa senti saja.

Hari itu Jimin masuk ke dalam hutan, memilih salah satu dahan pohon oak di tepi danau. Kemudian segera merebahkan diri di sana, ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah danau. Dengan segera Jimin berubah menjadi seekor _falcon_ berbulu seputih salju dengan beberapa noktah berwarna hitam yang membentuk pola di lehernya. Jimin itu _animagus_ , ngomong-ngomong. Jimin terdiam di sana, netranya yang berwarna biru safir mengamati entitas yang berjalan ke arah danau.

Jimin tak mampu melihat wajahnya, yang ia tahu entitas itu adalah seorang pemuda, bersurai keemasan, salah satu penghuni asrama Slytherin, musuh bebuyutan asramanya—Gryffindor—sejak Hogwarts didirikan. Terlihat dari jubah hitam dengan tepi hijau yang dipakainya. Jimin menajamkan seluruh inderanya, lalu melompat, membentangkan sayap, dan kemudian mendarat di atas salah satu batu besar. Ia menelengkan kepala, bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar seekor burung yang tersesat ke dalam hutan itu.

Pemuda yang diamatinya itu mendudukkan diri, bersandar pada sebatang pohon, kemudian segera mengeluarkan beberapa perkamen serta pena dari dalam lengan jubahnya. Jimin tak habis pikir, apa sih yang pemuda itu lakukan di sini? Belajar? Belajar di tempat seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Seperti di dalam kastil tidak ada perpustakaan saja, sebenarnya pertanyaan yang sama yang bisa di ajukan pada Jimin. Seperti di dalam kastil tak ada kasur saja.

Jimin bertahan di tempatnya, namun karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah, ia memutuskan untuk kembali terbang. Berputar rendah sekali di atas permukaan danau, sembari menguak, berhasil mengalihkan atensi pemuda itu. Kemudian, Jimin mendarat di dekat entitas itu.

" _Falcon?_ " Jimin mendengar suaranya yang berat. "Bagaimana bisa seekor _falcon_ ada di sini?" Jimin mengamati saja ketika pemuda itu meletakkan perkamennya kemudian mendekati Jimin dengan tatap penasaran.

Jimin melangkah mundur, berusaha untuk menjaga jarak, bersikap layaknya seekor burung yang takut untuk di tangkap. _Play hard to catch_. Namun, ia tertegun ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. pemuda ini begitu—entah bagaimana Jimin mendeskripsikannya. Kulitnya pucat, netranya sewarna karamel hangat, dengan _single eyelid_ yang membuat kelopak matanya selalu terlihat sayu. Bibirnya sewarna kelopak sakura di musim semi. Surainya yang keemasan tampak begitu lembut bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Jadi bagaimana Jimin harus menyebutnya? Bahkan kata indah saja tak mampu menjabarkan seluruh keindahan sosok itu. Pemuda itu, manis, tampan, namun cantik secara bersamaan. Jimin berpikir, mungkin Tuhan sedang senang saat menciptakan sosok itu, sehingga menjadi seindah ini.

Jimin tertegun sesaat, hingga tanpa sadar ia membiarkan saja si manis menyentuh kepalanya, mengusap bulu-bulunya lembut. Bahkan tangannya begitu hangat, membuat Jimin terlena. "Hei, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya. Jimin memejamkan mata, dengkuran nyaman keluar dari tenggorokannya. Mengapa tangan pemuda ini sebegini nyamannya?

Usapan itu berhenti, membuat Jimin kembali membuka mata, " _Jja_ , ikut aku?" ujar pemuda itu, menyodorkan lengannya. Jimin segera melompat, berpindah pada lengan itu, berhati-hati agar tak mencengkeram terlalu kuat. Ia hanya tak ingin cakar-cakar tajamnya melukai sosok indah ini. Jimin berpindah pada lutut si manis yang tertekuk, ketika ia kembali berkutat dengan lembaran perkamennya.

Jimin menunduk, membaca beberapa kalimat yang memenuhi perkamen secara terbalik. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, puisikah? _Haikyu_? Beberapa kalimat tampak dicoret, sebelum kemudian beberapa not balok ditorehkan di sana. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini? Membuat lagu? "Aku membuat lagu, aku tak suka menari, kau tahu," ujar si manis membuat Jimin mengalihkan atensinya. Ia bergeming, mendengarkan seluruh ucapan si manis, yang menurut Jimin memiliki suara merdu bak genta angin di musim semi. "Semua kakak perempuanku pintar menari, tetapi, tidak denganku. Mungkin karena aku laki-laki."

Jimin mengerjap, memangnya mengapa jika laki-laki? Bukankah seharusnya laki-laki harus lebih kuat daripada seorang perempuan? Sosok _Falcon_ Jimin menelengkan kepalanya, dengkuran kembali terdengar di tenggorokannya. Mencoba untuk tak berbicara, hanya berdeguk, menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar derai tawa dari si manis. Derai tawa yang mampu meningkatkan laju debaran jantung di dalam rongga dada Jimin. "Apa sih yang ku lakukan, kau pasti tak mengerti bukan?" ujarnya lagi, kemudian tersenyum lebar, memamerkan kerutan-kerutan indah di sudut kelopak matanya, serta deretan geligi putih dan gusi merah jambu yang kembali menjerat Jimin dalam pesonanya.

"Tapi, tak mengapa. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana _falcon_ sepertimu berada di dalam hutan ini? Seingatku tak ada satupun _falcon_ di sini? Apa kau tersesat?" Si manis menelengkan kepalanya, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jimin menahan diri untuk tak memekik gemas. Beberapa saat kemudian lonceng berdentang, menandakan seluruh siswa harus segera kembali ke dalam kastil. Jam malam akan segera di berlakukan.

"Oh, aku harus pergi. Kau mau ikut denganku?" Jimin mendengkur sekali kemudian membentangkan sayapnya. Melesat terbang meninggalkan sosok itu. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." ujar si manis yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Jimin. Jimin mendarat di sebuah dahan, menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan sang pemuda manis. Mengamati si pemuda manis dalam diam hingga punggung sosok itu menghilang di tutupi oleh pepohonan.

Jimin mendesah, ia telah kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Menekan dadanya dengan tangan ketika ia merasakan jantungnya tak berhenti berdentam menyenangkan. "Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

.

.

Suara ranting patah menyentak Jimin, menarik pemuda itu kembali dari lamunannya. Jimin segera mengubah diri menjadi seekor _falcon_. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat pemuda manis itu berjalan dengan ringan memasuki hutan. Pemuda manis dengan senyum menawan dan tangan hangat. Pemuda manis yang menawan Jimin dalam pesonanya. Pemuda manis bernama Min Yoongi, penghuni asrama Slytherin, siswa tingkat enam. Dan satu-satunya keturunan _V_ _eela_ murni berjenis kelamin laki-laki, selama beberapa dekade.

.

.

 _ **Glow & Peach**_

.

.

"Park Jimin! Mangkir latihan lagi ku kutuk kau jadi makanan burung hantu! _Ya_! Park Jimin!" Rabu siang yang ke-sekian ketika Song Minho masih saja berteriak dengan bahasa Korea, mengejar Jimin sepanjang koridor kastil untuk ditarik ke lapangan dan berlatih Quidditch. Beruntung tak ada satupun guru yang memergoki mereka berkejaran seperti itu, jika ada, mungkin mereka sudah berakhir membantu Profesor Sprout di rumah kaca untuk memanen _Mandrake,_ atau memenceti jerawat para _mandrake_ remaja.

Tetapi Jimin dipilih menjadi _seeker_ bukan tanpa alasan. Larinya secepat angin, secepat ketika ia dengan lihai mengendarai sapu terbangnya di atas lapangan. Ia bahkan dengan mudah menghindari tabrakan bahu dari segerombol murid tingkat dua yang sedang bersiap untuk kelas Herbologi.

" _Ya_! Park Jimin! Kembali!" Suara Minho semakin menghilang ketika Jimin menghilang di balik koridor gelap menuju hutan. Jimin bersandar pada salah satu dahan besar pohon oak dan mengatur napasnya setelah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menghindari kejaran Minho. Ia mengendap-ngendap sebentar, memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun di sekitarnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali, kemudian dengan cepat mengubah dirinya menjadi bentuk _animagus_ miliknya. Ia mengusapkan paruhnya pada sebelah sayap, lalu memilih untuk hinggap di atas pohon oak. Si Manis dari Slytherin yang ditunggunya belum datang, mungkin masih terjebak kelas Ramuan yang belum selesai. Ia mendengkur pelan, kemudian menyamankan posisinya untuk menunggu dari atas pohon. Tidur sebentar sembari menunggu juga tidak masalah, semalam ia lembur mengerjakan esai Sejarah Sihir, ngomong-ngomong.

Jimin hampir tertidur ketika pohon yang ditempatinya berguncang kuat. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dan memekik kesal. Tapi semua pekik kesalnya hanya tertahan di ujung tenggorokan saat melihat siapa dalang dibalik insiden nyaris jatuhnya dirinya dari atas pohon.

.

.

Yoongi disana. Punggungnya bersandar penuh pada dahan pohon, satu helaan napas terdengar begitu berat di telinga Jimin. Jimin akhirnya mulai mengepakkan sayap, terbang rendah dan berputar sejenak. Melakukan manuver cantik dan akhirnya mendarat tepat di samping kaki Yoongi. Jimin mengamati Yoongi dalam diam, sedangkan objek yang ia amati menatap kesal selembar kertas perkamen dalam genggamannya dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin di sampingnya.

Satu helaan napas lagi terdengar oleh Jimin, tapi Yoongi belum mau mengalihkan atensinya sedikitpun dari kertas perkamennya. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk mengalihkan atensi Yoongi, kecuali dengan mematuk pelan kakinya.

"Oh! Kau datang lagi?" Jimin bersorak senang dalam hati saat atensi Yoongi berhasil teralihkan dan ia mendapat senyuman sehangat matahari. Ya ampun, Jimin rasanya meleleh. Jimin ingin sekali membalas senyumnya, tapi tentu ia sadar jika _falcon_ sepertinya tidak bisa membuat lengkungan senyum. Jadi, ia hanya membuat lengkungan sabit dari matanya yang terpejam dan sebuah dengkuran halus dari tenggorokannya. Ah, andai saja Yoongi mau tersenyum kepadanya saat ia dalam wujud manusia, ia pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membalas senyumnya. Namun, faktanya tentu saja tidak seindah itu. Yoongi tak segan menggunakan kutukan _Crucio_ pada Jimin, jika pemuda itu berani mendekat.

.

Tangan hangat Yoongi mengelus sebentar puncak kepalanya, sebelum melepaskannya karena ingat sesuatu. "Ah, sebentar...sepertinya aku menyimpan sesuatu di sini," Yoongi meletakkan kertas perkamennya di samping kakinya, kemudian ia sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam kantung celananya. "Aku tahu, _falcon_ tidak makan biskuit gandum. Tapi hanya ini yang kupunya." Yoongi membuka pembungkus biskuit gandum madu yang ia dapat dari kantungnya, membaginya menjadi dua bagian dan memberikan satu bagian kepada Jimin.

Ia memandang ragu sejenak pada separuh bagian biskuit yang Yoongi pegang. Serius, _falcon_ mana yang makan biskuit gandum? Bahkan Jimin tak suka pada biskuit itu meskipun dalam wujud manusia. "Tidak mau ya?" Ah, coba lihat wajah sedih itu. Mana tega Jimin menolak pemberian si manis? Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali mematuk kecil potongan biskuit di tangan Yoongi dan menerbitkan senyum manis darinya.

"Nilai kelas Ramuanku tidak begitu bagus minggu ini," Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mematuk potongan biskuit gandum, ia menelengkan kepalanya saat Yoongi mulai bercerita mengenai harinya. "Padahal, Ramuan adalah hal yang penting untuk para Slytherin." Diam-diam Jimin membenarkan perkataan Yoongi. Slytherin memang identik dengan kelas Ramuan, sama seperti Gryffindor yang identik dengan kelas Transfigurasi. Kertas yang tadi diletakkan di samping kaki Yoongi kemudian terbuka, memperlihatkan nilai B dengan tinta hitam. Jimin hampir memekik gemas, nilai B Yoongi bilang jelek?! Apa kabar nilai kelas Ramuannya yang selalu berada di bawah nilai C?! Bahkan mungkin, Profesor Oliver bosan melihatnya meledakkan kuali. Tapi kemudian Jimin ingat, ambisi seorang Slytherin memang besar.

"Sebentar lagi jam malam, ayo habiskan biskuitmu..." Jimin buru-buru menghabiskan sisa biskuitnya, dan Yoongi menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Mau ikut aku ke asrama?" Yoongi mengulurkan lengannya, dan Jimin dengan senang hati naik ke atasnya. Tawaran mengunjungi Yoongi di asrama hanya berlaku sekali seumur hidup. Oh, ingatkan Jimin jika tugas esai Herbologinya belum selesai dan harus di kumpulkan besok.

.

. . .

.

Jimin sempat berjengit kaget ketika _The Bloddy Baron_ lewat secara tiba-tiba di samping mereka saat melintasi koridor menuju asrama. "Jangan takut, itu hanya hantu asrama kami." Yoongi terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengucapkan kata sandi untuk akses masuk ke dalam asrama.

Awalnya, Jimin mengira jika asrama Slytherin adalah suatu tempat yang sangat lembab karena terhindar dari sinar matahari langsung dan berada di bawah _Black Lake_. Tapi nyatanya, asrama yang di dominasi warna hijau tua itu terasa hangat dan kering. Entah sistem apa yang digunakan saat membangun asrama mereka.

Jika di Gryffindor terpasang tiga lukisan besar tiga serangkai—Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ronald Weasley—yang berjasa dalam perang besar, maka di asrama Slytherin lukisan Profesor Severus Snape terpajang dengan presisi di samping lukisan pendiri mereka, Salazar Slytherin.

Jimin menatap kagum akuarium besar yang diletakkan di bagian tengah ruang rekreasi. Asramanya tidak memiliki rancangan interior yang begitu unik. Lalu ruang duduk mereka yang sepertinya terasa nyaman. Alih-alih melingkar seperti milik Gryffindor, ruang rekreasi Slytherin, memanjang, berkumpul di sudut-sudut. Dibalut dengan beludru-beludru hijau dan perak yang lembut. Dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran apik, bak kursi bangsawan. Slytherin dan sifat kebangsawanannya, tentu saja. Di sudut lain ruangan terdapat patung ular raksasa yang membuat Jimin begidik ngeri, pasalnya patung itu memiliki sepasang mata dengan zamrud menempel di sana. Yang membuatnya seolah-olah hidup.

Ada banyak sekali anak-anak Slytherin yang Jimin kenal. Alex, si pendiam yang memiliki ambisi sangat besar. Mingyu, salah satu pangeran Slytherin yang serba bisa—ia _beater_ Slytherin ngomong-ngomong—dan Matthew. Si _chaser_ Slytherin—baru saja lewat dan menyapa Yoongi, tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang rekreasi, tepat di samping akuarium besar milik Slytherin. Jimin sudah berpindah dari lengan Yoongi menuju bahunya, sedangkan Yoongi mulai menyibukkan diri untuk membaca sebuah buku.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan _falcon_ , Yoongi- _ya_?" Jimin hampir saja terbang menerjang wajah Jung Daehyun—kapten Quidditch Slytherin yang pernah menjatuhkannya dari ketinggian tujuh ratus meter dari atas tanah ketika tahun ketiganya. Wajah setenang air Daehyun bukan jaminan jika perilakunya juga setenang air. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban ketus Yoongi diam-diam membuat Jimin bersorak dalam hati. Daehyun berdecak keras, memicingkan maniknya ke arah Jimin, sebelum akhirnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 _"Falcon?_ " Kali ini suara kelewat serak dari Kim Taehyung yang mengganggu konsentrasi Yoongi dan mengalihkan atensi Jimin. Rival abadi Jimin terlihat baru saja mandi dengan rambut setengah basah—Jungkook pasti akan senang sekali jika mendapatkan pemandangan gratis yang memanjakan mata. "Kenapa kalian selalu bertanya ketika aku membawa _falcon_ ke asrama ?"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan, sudah terlalu terbiasa menanggapi ucapan ketus Yoongi. Ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya secara penuh untuk mengamati Jimin dalam bentuk falcon.

" _Hyung_ yakin jika _falcon_ yang _H_ _yung_ bawa bukan semacam makhluk gaib atau wujud transfigurasi seseorang yang berusaha menyusup ke dalam asrama?" Jimin berusaha mengabaikan Taehyung yang mendelik ke arahnya. Yoongi mendengus keras-keras, kemudian menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya dengan kesal. Taehyung sukses membuat _mood_ nya semakin buruk. "Bisa tidak sih, kau menyingkirkan semua pemikiran abnormalmu itu sehari saja?!"

"Tapi _Hyung_ , aku curiga—"

"Cukup Taehyung. Lagipula aku akan melepaskan _falcon_ ini ketika jam makan malam..." Yoongi kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang sibuk menggerutu dan masih menatap penuh curiga _falcon_ di pundak kanan Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **Glow & Peach**_

.

.

Jimin berlari kencang sepanjang koridor menuju Aula Besar ketika jam sarapan hampir berakhir. Sebelah bahunya menyandang tas yang separuh terbuka dan jubahnya berkibar mengikuti gerakannya. Semalam ia mengerjakan tugas esai Herbologi-nya sampai dini hari, dan baru tidur ketika menjelang fajar. Jungkook sudah membangunkannya puluhan kali, tapi ia masih saja bergelung nyaman di balik selimut dan tak menghiraukan Jungkook.

"Hei, Park Jimin! Terlambat untuk sarapan?" Jimin menggeram kesal dan terpaksa menghentikan larinya. Di depannya Taehyung sudah menghadangnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat meremehkan. "Bukan urusanmu, Kim. Minggir." Rahang Jimin mengerat, dalam hati ia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook jatuh dalam dekapan si brengsek Kim Taehyung. Tidak dan tidak. Sepupunya itu terlalu berharga. Jimin bukan murid Hufflepuff yang memiliki stok kesabaran di batas normal. Ia hanya seorang Gryffindor yang mempunyai darah yang menggelegak panas ketika berhadapan dengan seorang murid Slytherin. Selalu seperti itu.

"Oh, tentu itu bukan urusanku jika kau tidak terus-menerus mendekati Yoongi- _Hyung_ dan menggunakan cara licik sekalipun..." Jimin mendengus, melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Taehyung dan menarik kerah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Dengar, hentikan omong kosongmu dan biarkan aku lewat untuk mendapatkan setidaknya satu piala jus labu pagi ini." Taehyung tersenyum, menyingkirkan cengkraman Jimin pada kerah seragamnya dan berbalik menunjuk bahu Jimin.

"Semalam Yoongi- _Hyung_ membawa _falcon_ ke dalam asrama, dan kau tahu? Aku bahkan masih ingat ketika kau pernah mengubah sebuah penghapus papan menjadi seekor _falcon_ saat kelas Transfigurasi tingkat tiga, Park Jimin."

Jimin balas menatap datar. Seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia menyugar surai kelabunya sebelum berujar, "Hanya karena aku pernah mengubah sesuatu menjadi _falcon_ , bukan berarti kau bisa mencurigaiku begitu saja, Kim. Buka pikiran sempitmu, _dude_. Picik sekali." Taehyung menggeram marah. Emosinya selalu tersulut dengan cepat ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Gryffindor, apalagi yang se-menyebalkan Jimin.

Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi Taehyung dan hendak berlalu untuk segera menuju kelasnya pagi ini. Tapi Taehyung dengan cepat menarik tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubah ketika Jimin baru dua langkah menjauh darinya, " _Petrificus to—_ "

"Hentikan Mr. Kim, Mr. Park! Detensi untuk kalian berdua!" Mantra yang diucapkan Taehyung belum sempurna dilafalkan, Jimin bahkan baru saja menarik tongkatnya dari balik jubah—tapi tongkat mereka berdua sudah terpelanting jauh. Mereka meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, ketika Profesor Arthur berdiri dengan lengan terlipat di dada. "Detensi. Ku tunggu kalian di Menara Ramalan siang ini, jangan terlambat. Atau poin kalian akan berkurang lima puluh."

" _Yes, Sir..._ " Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti perintah dari profesor mereka. Turnamen Quidditch akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan mereka tidak mau poin mereka menghilang secara sia-sia sebelum turnamen berlangsung.

"Bagus, segera bersiap untuk kelas kalian."

.

.

 _ **Glow & Peach**_

.

.

Jimin segera beranjak menuju Menara Ramalan dengan malas, ia mendengus saat berpapasan dengan Kim Taehyung yang berjalan dari arah lain. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan, hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu jebakan yang melingkar. Mereka segera masuk ketika pintu terbuka. "Mr. Park dan Mr. Kim?"

" _Yes, Sir._ " balas mereka berdua bersamaan, sebelum kemudian dengusan kembali keluar dari keduanya. Memalingkan muka, terlalu iritasi berdekatan satu sama lain. Jimin kembali mengamati ruangan tempat mereka berada. Ia pernah berada di dalam kelas ramalan setahun yang lalu ketika tingkat tiga, namun, ia meminta kepala asramanya untuk mengubah jadwal di tingkat keempat. Dan Ramalan tak lagi masuk ke dalam _list_. _Tak berguna_ , pikir Jimin. Memang apa gunanya melihat dasar cangkir teh selama berjam-jam? Atau memutar-mutar pentagram yang membuat Jimin pusing.

Ruangan kelas ramalan berada di menara utara Hogwarts. Tempat terjauh dari aula besar dan bahkan ruangan lainnya. Ruangan itu tampak seperti perpaduan antara warung teh kuno dan loteng. Atapnya sedikit lebih rendah, tempat duduk murid di buat bak undakan. Terdapat beberapa rak yang menempel di dinding, tumpukan-tumpukan buku berada di salah satu rak, tengkorak-tengkorak berhiaskan bulu-bulu ayam di rak lainnya, serta beberapa tumpuk kartu-kartu tarot yang diletakkan asal. Gulungan perkamen menumpuk di atas sebuah kabinet, tak jauh dari meja kecil sang Profesor. Konon katanya, guru ramalan mereka tinggal di atas ruang kelas.

"Siap untuk detensi kalian?" Jimin tersentak, aroma cendana serta wewangian yang menguar dari ruangan itu membuat pikiran Jimin berkabut. Ia berdehem, sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada sang guru.

" _Yes, Sir._ " kemudian Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di hadapan sebuah meja panjang yang ditunjukkan oleh Profesor Arthur. Jimin mengamati beberapa buku-buku tebal bersampul kulit yang terletak di atas meja. Beberapa gulungan perkamen serta tinta berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian harus merangkum seni ramalan kuno India, Yunani kuno, Romawi, Mesir, serta cara-cara ampuh untuk meramalkan masa depan dan percintaan."

Jimin mengerjap cepat, namun Taehyung dengan cepat menyahut "S-sebanyak itu, Profesor?"

"Jika membantah, maka aku akan menambahkan detensi kalian. Kurasa Profesor Sprout sedang memanen kacang polong api dan membutuhkan bantuan."

Jimin mendengus, mendelik pada Taehyung yang duduk di seberangnya—yang tentu saja di abaikan pemuda Kim itu—ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah menyebalkan Taehyung. Pemuda itu benar-benar hanya menambah masalah saja. Dengan enggan Jimin mengambil sebuah perkamen, membuka gulungan itu, kemudian membentangkannya. Mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hijau tua dari tumpukan, kemudian membukanya. Aroma perkamen lapuk menyerang inderanya, menambah kabut yang ada di dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya pening.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha berpikir jernih. Kemudian segera membuka satu persatu halaman buku, berhenti pada sebuah halaman yang bertuliskan _"Seni Ramalan India Kuno"._ Menghela nafas sekali, sebelum mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Menulis.

.

.

Jimin memutar-mutar lengannya yang terasa ngilu. Entah berapa lama mereka berada di sana, menurut instingnya ini bahkan sudah lewat jam makan malam. Ia mengerling pada Taehyung yang menguap. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Profesor Arthur meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua dalam ruangan itu. Bisa saja mereka kabur dari detensi, namun, mereka tentu tak mau esok poin mereka berkurang terlalu banyak bukan?

"Hei," Jimin mendongak, "Aku lelah." dengusan jengah terdengar dari Taehyung.

"Lalu?" balas Jimin kini benar-benar menatap Taehyung yang terlihat menyedihkan. Lihat saja surai _dark brown_ -nya kini mencuat ke segala arah, sementara jubahnya sudah kusut di berbagai tempat.

"Aku menyerah."

"Ringkasan ini tak dapat menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri." balas Jimin, sebelum kemudian kembali menulis. Keheningan kembali menyergap mereka. Jimin memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Menulis di tengah kelaparan yang melanda benar-benar menyiksa. Ia hanya berharap jika Jungkook akan menyimpankan beberapa kudapan untuk dirinya.

Jimin menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, ketika menyadari jika buku yang diperlukannya berada di samping Taehyung, tak terjangkau. "Hei."

"Apa?"

"Ambilkan buku itu."

"Ucapkan tolong."

Jimin berdecak. "Brengsek, hanya ambilkan buku itu."

Taehyung berdecih, kemudian dengan sengaja melempar buku tebal itu ke arah Jimin,menghantam kening pemuda itu. "Ouch! Bangsat!" Jimin mengabaikan keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri, tangannya meraih buku lainnya, yang segera di lemparnya ke arah Taehyung.

"Sialan! Kau ingin berkelahi brengsek?!" Taehyung segera bangkit, sembari menghantam sebelah pipi Jimin dengan bogemannya membuat pemuda itu terhuyung.

Jimin segera melompat ke arah Taehyung, mengabaikan beberapa botol tinta yang tumpah karena tersenggol dirinya. Melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang mengenai rahang Taehyung dengan telak.

Mereka berguling di atas lantai beberapa saat, saling mencekik satu sama lain, saling menendang, saling melayangkan sebuah pukulan. "Kau brengsek."

"Kau bangsat!"

" _Fuck you_ , Park Jimin." Jimin menendang perut Taehyung telak, jika saja tongkat mereka ada bersama mereka, maka ruangan ini akan benar-benar hancur. Namun, beruntung karena tongkat mereka tengah di sita oleh Profesor Arthur. Mungkin guru ramalan itu sudah meramalkan ini akan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Beberapa perkamen bertebaran di lantai akibat perbuatan mereka berdua, hingga pada akhirnya tenaga mereka terkuras. Jimin dan Taehyung terengah. Mereka telentang di lantai kelas. Berkeringat, kelaparan, dan lelah serta penuh lebam. Sesaat, Jimin memejamkan matanya, sebelum kemudian memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya. "Hei, kau!"

Jimin mengarahkan atensinya kembali pada Taehyung yang kini terduduk dan tampak linglung. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terluka, terdapat beberapa lebam di keningnya. "Kau benar-benar menyukai _Hyung_ ku?"

Jimin mengerjap, mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli, karena dia _Hyung_ ku."

"Kalian tidak bersaudara."

Taehyung mendengus. "Memangnya hanya saudara kandung yang bisa bersaudara?" Jimin mengedikkan bahu, malas menimpali. "Kami bertetangga, ia memang lebih tua dariku, tetapi sejak kami kecil aku yang selalu melindunginya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Ini merupakan salah satu saat-saat langka di dalam hidupnya. Berbicara sesantai ini dengan Kim Taehyung. Pemuda yang hampir membunuhnya di koridor, dan pemuda yang sama yang menghajarnya habis-habisan di dalam ruangan ini, serta pemuda yang sama, yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak tingkat satu. Jika ditanya mengapa mereka bermusuhan, maka jawabnya adalah, "Kau terlalu populer." gumam Taehyung dengan suara beratnya, yang masih mampu di dengar oleh Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku takut seseorang mencelakai Yoongi, karena kau menyukainya. Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak penggemar di luar sana."

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga sama, hm? Lalu apa bedanya Yoongi dekat denganku atau denganmu?" balas Jimin gusar.

"Bedanya adalah, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menelanjangi Yoongi setiap melihatnya, tidak seperti dirimu," dengus Taehyung. "Pokoknya kau itu populer, dan aku tak mau Yoongi terkena masalah karena kepopuleranmu."

"Jika aku bilang aku akan melindunginya, apakah kau akan setuju?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Bagaimana aku tahu kau tak mencampakannya nanti? Yoongi telah mengalami masa-masa sulit sejak kecil. Semua orang mengejeknya, karena ia terlahir berbeda."

"Aku telah menyukainya sejak setahun yang lalu, mengejar-ngejarnya seperti orang bodoh, meskipun ia tak kunjung menanggapi, dan juga—"

"Berubah menjadi seekor _falcon_?"

"Kubilang _falcon_ itu bukan aku."

"Tak banyak _animagus_ berasal dari Korea di Hogwarts, Jimin. Hanya keluarga Park dan Jung yang mampu melakukannya. Dan aku yakin kau salah satunya. Aku tahu ketika melihat noktah kehitaman yang melingkar di leher _falcon_ itu. Bukankah itu tanda yang timbul karena kalung keluarga yang kau gunakan, Jimin?"

Jimin bergeming. Taehyung benar, tak banyak keluarga yang bisa melakukannya. Animagus adalah bakat yang langka, dan Jimin mewarisi bakat itu dari keluarganya. "Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya, dan semakin aku dekat dengannya aku semakin menyukainya."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Mari kita buat perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" Kening Jimin mengerut curiga. "Perjanjian licik macam apalagi, yang Slytherin ajukan kali ini?"

Taehyung menyeringai. "Kudengar anak Gryffindor tak pernah takut, Jimin."

"Aku tak berkata jika aku takut, Kim Taehyung."

"Maka terima penawaranku."

"Katakan."

"Di pertandingan Quidditch selanjutnya, jika kau berhasil mengalahkan aku, maka aku akan membiarkanmu mendekati Yoongi _Hyung_ , dan aku juga akan membantumu mendekatinya. Bagaimana?"

"Jika aku kalah?"

"Maka kau harus mundur, jimin. Aku takkan pernah merelakan Yoongi pada pemuda lemah sepertimu."

Jimin menyeringai. " _Sounds interesting_. Jika kau ingat, Kim Tae. Pertandingan sebelumnya, aku telah mengalahkanmu. Dan kali ini pun bersiaplah untuk kalah."

.

.

 _ **Glow & Peach**_

.

.

Jimin menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai macam kegiatan. Mulai dari berlatih Quidditch—Minho akhirnya bisa tersenyum senang ketika Jimin menampakkan dirinya di lapangan—mengerjakan esai-esainya, menguntit Yoongi, menguntit Yoongi dan menguntit Yoongi. Hampir sebagian besar waktu yang luang yang dimilikinya adalah menguntit pemuda _V_ _eela_ itu, alih-alih bermalas-malasan di ruang rekreasi, Jimin lebih memilih berubah menjadi _falcon_ , mendengarkan cerita Yoongi tentang harinya, atau hanya sekedar menemani pemuda itu menulis. Yoongi hampir selalu menulis dan menulis. Tentu saja, setelah memberikan beberapa biskuit atau makanan untuk perut burung Jimin.

Tak jarang Jimin berada di dekat Yoongi ketika ia dalam wujud manusia, mengamati pemuda itu dari jauh. Tanpa sadar menghafal seluruh kebiasaan Yoongi. Menghafal bagaimana cara berjalan Yoongi yang angkuh, bagaimana Yoongi mengunyah makanannya dengan pipi menggembung lucu, bagaimana Yoongi mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan gerakan elegan. Bagaimana Yoongi memukul kepala Taehyung. Bagaimana Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika kesal. Dan Jimin tetap mengamati pemuda itu dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya, mengabaikan Taehyung yang seringkali memutar netra jengah ketika mendapati Jimin tercengang hanya karena Yoongi.

Bukannya tidak ada yang menyukai Jimin. Buktinya, setiap _valentine_ selalu ada yang memberinya cokelat dengan pita-pita merah jambu sebagai hiasan dan setiap ulang tahunnya, selalu ada hadiah-hadiah menumpuk di sudut ruang rekreasi. Namun, Jimin tak pernah tertarik, karena ia hanya tertarik pada satu orang yaitu Min Yoongi.

Seperti hari ini, Jimin memilih untuk berjalan sendirian menuju Hogsmade. Menolak seluruh gadis ataupun pria manis yang berharap untuk diajak olehnya. Jimin merapatkan _coat_ panjang yang membalut tubuh atletis pemuda itu, serta syal bercorak hitam merah yang melilit leher jenjangnya. Ia melangkah dengan ringan menuju Honeydukes—salah satu toko permen yang ada di Hogsmeade—maksud hati ingin membelikan beberapa permen atau gula-gula untuk keponakannya yang berada di rumah. Jesper pasti menyukainya.

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam, namun ia menghentikan langkah ketika netranya mendapati siluet seseorang yang ia kenal. Itu—Yoongi. Yoongi _nya_. Yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir dengan raut kebingungan. Tanpa sadar Jimin menghampiri pemuda manis itu. "Berapa semuanya, _Madam_?" tanya Jimin pada wanita paruh baya pemilik Honeydukes.

"Oh, tiga _sickles_ tujuh _knuts_."

Jimin mengerjap pelan, memangnya Yoongi membeli berapa permen hingga menghabiskan tiga _sickles_? Pun begitu, Jimin segera membuka dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa koin, kemudian memberikannya pada _Madam_ Wood. "Terima kasih, Mr. Park."

"Sama-sama, Madam." balas Jimin segera mengambil _paper bag_ di atas meja kasir, dan menarik Yoongi untuk segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya di depan _Shrieking Shack,_ ketika tangannya dihempaskan oleh pemuda manis yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si manis datar. Kepalanya mendongak angkuh, sorot matanya menatap dingin pada Jimin. Sementara, tangannya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Aku hanya membayar permen-permenmu." Jimin menyodorkan _paper bag_ berwarna cokelat muda itu pada Yoongi yang ditolaknya.

"Tidak butuh." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya, enggan membalas tatapan Jimin. Ia berbalik, hendak beranjak pergi. Namun, pergelangan tangannya kembali di tahan oleh Jimin.

"Memang apa salahnya?"

"Karena aku tak butuh." jawab Yoongi.

"Aku tak mengerti ada apa denganmu, Min Yoongi. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

"Aku tak butuh teman." balasnya lirih.

Jimin menghela nafas jengah, kemudian segera menyelipkan—dengan paksa— _paper bag_ itu ke tangan Yoongi. "Jika kau tak butuh buang saja," balas Jimin sembari berjalan mendahului Yoongi. Yoongi termenung di sana, pemuda itu menatap punggung Jimin yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Kau tahu Yoongi, tak ada salahnya kau menyukai permen-permen itu. Tetapi jangan terlalu banyak, karena kau akan bertambah manis jika terlalu banyak memakannya. Selamat tinggal."

Jimin melangkah pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah merona di sana.

.

.

 _ **Glow and Peach**_

.

.

Jimin masih ingat ia segera mencari informasi tentang Yoongi setelah bertemu dengan pemuda Slytherin itu di hutan terlarang. Tentu saja ia dengan mudah mendapatkannya, Yoongi memang salah satu dalam jajaran siswa _introvert_ di Hogwarts, namun darah _Veela_ yang mengalir dalam dirinya membuatnya terkenal. Ia tahu kapan Yoongi dilahirkan, ia tahu apa saja kegiatan Yoongi, ia hafal jadwal Yoongi, hingga ia tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan Yoongi lainnya, ia tahu jika Yoongi begitu menyukai—mencintai—permen-pemen mungil dari Honeydukes. Ia bahkan pernah melihat Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis, hanya karena permen stroberi yang dimakannya. Membuat Jimin semakin terpesona pada pemuda manis itu.

Bukan sekali dua kali Jimin mencoba mendekati pemuda bermarga Min itu dalam wujud manusia. Namun, seberapa kerasnya Jimin mendekatinya, ia tak pernah berhasil. Taehyung selalu berada di sekitar Yoongi, diam-diam mengawasinya, tak segan untuk mengayunkan tongkat untuk merapalkan mantera paling menyebalkan, Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar misalnya.

Yoongi itu begitu dingin, begitu tertutup. Ia memiliki pesona seorang _Veela_ , sudah banyak pemuda ataupun gadis yang terjatuh pada pesonanya, namun Yoongi bak kura-kura yang akan memilih bersembunyi di dalam cangkang. Daripada keluar untuk sekedar mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Pernah suatu hari, Jimin secara terang-terangan mendekati Yoongi, namun yang ia dapatkan Yoongi yang mengacuhkannya, dan berakhir dengan dua gigi depannya yang terus memanjang berkat mantera _Desaugeo_ yang dirapalkan Yoongi. Menyebabkan ia harus rela mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey untuk mengembalikan giginya. Sementara Yoongi mendapatkan detensi dan pengurangan dua puluh poin dari Slytherin.

Namun, Jimin memang tak pernah menyerah. Ia tak peduli jika hampir seluruh Hogwarts membicarakannya, ia akan terus berada di sekitar Yoongi. Meskipun, ia akan sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya, atau untuk menghentikan muntah siputnya.

"Mengapa _Hyung_ begitu terobsesi pada Yoongi sih?" tanya Jungkook padanya dalam bahasa Korea, sembari memasukkan bulatan besar roti saat sarapan pagi di Aula Besar. Terkadang berbicara bahasa ibu, memang lebih menyenangkan. Tak ada yang mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan meskipun kau membicarakan teman di sebelahmu keras-keras.

"Aku menyukainya." Jawab Jimin tanpa jeda, sembari menatap Yoongi yang berjarak beberapa meja darinya, tengah memakan _sandwich_ sembari membuka sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya. Kacamata bundarnya membuat sosok Yoongi menjadi semakin rupawan.

"Tetapi dia tak menyukai _Hyung_."

"Biarkan saja, yang penting aku menyukainya." Jimin melambai pada Yoongi kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pemuda itu ketika Yoongi tanpa sengaja balas menatapnya. Namun, tentu saja kembali diabaikan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Menyerah saja, _Hyung_."

" _Veela_ sepertinya tak mau dengan makhluk jadi-jadian seperti _Hyung_."

"Kau pikir _Veela_ bukan makhluk jadi-jadian?!" dengus Jimin tanpa sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, menyebabkan suasana seketika hening. Yoongi menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Yoon, maksudku tidak—" dan beberapa detik kemudian, Jungkook harus menghentikan api yang membakar jubah Jimin. Ingatkan Jimin jika Yoongi adalah seorang _Veela_ , yang akan melemparkan bola api ketika marah.

.

.

Jimin terkekeh—mengakibatkan degukan dari dalam tenggorokannya—ketika mengingat usahanya untuk mendekati Yoongi. Kini ia kembali menjadi _falcon_ yang setia berada di samping Yoongi. Udara sedang sangat dingin, tetapi Yoongi memilih duduk di tepi danau di tengah _Forbidden Forest_.

"Kau mau?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan atensi Jimin, yang sedang menggesekkan paruh pada sayapnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, mengerjap pelan ketika melihat bulatan mungil bertabur gula di atas tangan Yoongi. Terkadang Yoongi ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia menawari seekor burung untuk memakan permen? Yang benar saja. "Ah, kau tak bisa makan permen, ya? Ya sudah, aku saja yang makan." Permen itu segera menghilang, masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Astaga, bagaimana Jimin tak semakin terpesona pada Yoongi, jika Yoongi tersenyum begitu indah hanya karena sebuah permen?

"Aku membawa ini." kemudian Yoongi membuka kemasan kacang segala rasa, menyodorkan beberapa pada Jimin yang segera dipatuknya. Ewh, rasa kotoran telinga! Terberkatilah Jimin hari itu. "Kau tahu." Jimin kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Yoongi, ia tahu jika Yoongi mulai akan bercerita tentang harinya.

"Park Jimin membelikanku permen-permen ini." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Pemuda itu anak Gryffindor, aku tak tahu darimana ia mengenalku. Karena Park Jimin begitu terkenal. Ia begitu keren sebenarnya. Ia terus mendekatiku, sejak dulu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya dan itu mengganggu, kau tahu?" Sejenak Jimin merasa kehilangan harapan, sebelum kemudian Yoongi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tetapi sebenarnya aku tak membencinya." Yoongi menepuk puncak kepala _falcon_ Jimin kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Tetapi aku takut."

Jimin terdiam, apa yang Yoongi takutkan? Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Jimin? "Aku takut, ia sama seperti yang lainnya." Jimin bergeming, tak melewatkan tatap nanar yang tersirat dalam netra Yoongi. Hening menyergap mereka, pun Yoongi tampak tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya, hingga lonceng berbunyi. "Aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu. Itupun jika kau masih berada di sini esok hari."

.

.

 _ **Glow and Peach**_

.

.

Akhir pekan di bulan September yang nyaris beku sama sekali bukan halangan untuk para siswa berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan Quiddicth untuk menyaksikan pertandingan pembuka turnamen antara Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Beberapa dari mereka membawa poster dukungan untuk tim asrama masing-masing. Poster yang bergambar para anggota tim yang mereka kagumi atau dengan tulisan nama pemain yang berkelap kelip penuh warna. Sebenarnya, nama Jimin dan Taehyung mendominasi tulisan-tulisan di poster yang mereka bawa.

Jimin membenarkan kerah seragam Quidditch-nya yang sedikit berkerut, kemudian menghela napas sembari mencengkram erat gagang Nimbus 2701 miliknya. Ini adalah hari dimana Turnamen Quiddicth akan segera dimulai. Juga hari dimana merupakan sebuah penentuan langkahnya mendekati Min Yoongi karena taruhan konyolnya bersama Taehyung di Menara Ramalan. Pilihannya hanya dua, maju mendekati Yoongi jika ia berhasil menangkap _golden snitch_ terlebih dahulu atau menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi jika ia gagal. Dan ia tak mau memilih opsi kedua.

"Santai Jimin- _ah_ , kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Kim Taehyung. _Fighting_!" Ia mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri, kemudian beranjak dari depan lokernya untuk berkumpul dengan anggota tim lainnya sebelum bersiap masuk lapangan.

" _Guys_ , ingat baik-baik apa yang sudah kita lakukan saat latihan. Fokus pada pertandingan, abaikan para Slytherin dan menangkan pertandingan pembuka hari ini!" Minho berujar dengan nada berapi-api kepada seluruh anggota tim yang ia pimpin, mereka meneriakkan slogan Gryffindor dengan lantang, kemudian berbaris rapi di depan pintu menuju lapangan. Mereka berdiri bersisian dengan para anggota Quidditch dari Slytherin, saling melempar tatapan tajam yang bahkan mampu melubangi jubah masing-masing. Hanya Song Minho dan Jung Daehyun yang berdiri tenang di depan para anggotanya tanpa melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar sabar untuk menunggu peluit aba-aba yang akan ditiup oleh Madam Hooch sebagai tanda mulainya pertandingan.

"Siap untuk kalah dan menyerah mengejar Min Yoongi, Park?" Jimin mendengus ketika mendengar kalimat penuh provokasi dari Taehyung di tengah gemuruh suara para murid yang mendukung asrama masing-masing.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kim. Siap memberi restu untuk mendekati Yoongi _hyung_ -mu?"

Jimin mendengar Taehyung menggeram pelan, mungkin saja ia akan memukul Jimin dengan gagang sapu Firebolt seri terbarunya jika peluit Madam Hooch belum berbunyi dan pertandingan akan mulai.

Masing-masing anggota tim dari kedua asrama berjalan tegak dengan dagu terangkat untuk memasuki lapangan, mendengarkan arahan singkat dari Madam Hooch mengenai _fair play_ dan bersiap di atas sapu terbang masing-masing ketika Profesor McGonnagal membuka secara resmi pertandingan Quidditch hari ini.

"Fokus pada _golden snitch_ -mu Jim, jangan kepada Yoongi." Minho terkekeh dengan sedikit nada menggoda pada akhir kalimatnya, sebelum menjejakkan kakinya dan membuat dirinya terbang dengan stabil di atas Twigger M90 miliknya. Jimin mendengus pelan menanggapi kalimat Minho, ia memejamkan mata sejenak sembari menggenggam erat kalung keluarga yang ia pakai dan mulai terbang dengan Nimbus 2701 miliknya. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum memulai pertandingan.

Ketika peluit ditiup, dan semua bola dilepas dari dalam peti, mereka terbang dengan cepat mengisi posisi masing-masing sesuai dengan stategi yang telah di susun. Minho sudah siap dengan _quaffle_ di tangannya sebagai awalan yang baik, mengopernya kepada Jaehyun yang terbang dengan stabil menghindari _bludger_ yang di arahkan oleh Mingyu kepadanya. Jimin juga langsung melesat cepat mengikuti _golden snitch_ , mengabaikan Taehyung yang mengejar di belakangnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memenangkan pertandingan perdana hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga, nasib asrama dan percintaannya dipertaruhkan hari ini. Dan Jimin tak ingin gagal.

Jimin terbang tinggi, melakukan sebuah salto di udara guna menghindari hantaman _bludger_ yang diarahkan padanya oleh _beater_ Slytherin. Melayang beberapa meter di atas pemain lainnya, sementara netranya mengedar di seluruh lapangan. Taehyung berada tak jauh darinya. Jimin terkekeh, ketika melihat Taehyung berkali-kali nyaris terjungkal akibat _bludger_ yang dipukul oleh _beater_ timnya. Berkali-kali ia harus saling menabrak dengan Taehyung, berkali-kali pula Taehyung memotong jalannya sehingga ia kembali kehilangan bola emas mungil bernilai dua ratus poin itu.

Jimin menahan diri untuk tak bersorak ketika timnya kembali mencetak skor karena _quaffle_ yang dilemparkan Alicia ke dalam ring. " _Dude_ , segera temukan _snitch_ nya." ujar Minho yang baru saja terbang melewatinya. Jimin mendengus jengah. Memangnya dia kira Jimin sedang bersantai di atas sini? Ia tentu tidak lupa akan tugasnya.

Beberapa siswi memekik ketika Taehyung hampir saja terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya saat Seungcheol memukul _bludger_ ke arahnya. Taehyung berhasil kembali ke atas sapunya dan terbang dengan stabil untuk mengejar Jimin. Mereka berdua kemudian terbang rendah, saling mengejar di bawah celah bangku penonton. Bahu mereka kadang terbentur kayu, atau terbentur satu sama lain diiringi dengan sumpah serapah dari mulut mereka.

Mereka terbang ke bagian bawah tribun dengan cepat. Menukik, melesat, menghindari beberapa kayu yang melintang di sana. Jimin yang pertama kali keluar dari celah sempit bagian bawah tribun penonton, kemudian terbang setinggi hampir enam ratus meter di atas tanah sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menjaga keseimbangannya dari angin musim gugur yang menampar wajahnya sampai kebas.

 _Golden snitch_ hampir saja ia raih, tapi Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya menabrak bahu kanannya dan menyebabkannya kehilangan jejak _golden snitch_ serta bonus limbung dari atas sapunya. Ia kemudian mengendalikan sapunya untuk menukik lebih rendah mengikuti Taehyung yang sedang mengejar _golden snitch_. Jubah hijau Taehyung berkibar mengikuti angin, beberapa kali pemuda Slytherin itu menghindari _bludger_ yang diarahkan oleh para _beater_ Gryffindor.

Bunyi peluit tanda tambahan sepuluh poin dengan imbuhan nama Gryffindor terdengar samar di pendengaran Jimin yang masih fokus mengejar _snitch_. Tribun Gryffindor yang dilewatinya bersorak heboh, ia bahkan mendengar Jungkook yang berteriak memberinya semangat tapi tangannya memegang dua poster yang berisi namanya dan Taehyung. Remaja labil.

Jimin mempercepat laju sapunya, menabrak Taehyung sekali lagi dan _golden snitch_ sebentar lagi pasti berada dalam genggamannya. Ia melihat Seungcheol berusaha mengejar _bludger_ yang kini bergerak menuju tribun, tapi pemuda yang berada satu tingkat dengan Jimin harus jatuh dari atas sapunya dan mengerang kesakitan di atas tanah lapangan.

Jimin kembali menjalankan sapunya, memutari lapangan, ketika sebuah _bludger_ berdesing di sampingnya. " _Sorry,_ Jimin." Jimin mengangguk pada Hoseok, salah satu Beater Gryffindor yang dikenal sebagai _beater_ terkuat Hogwarts menggantikan Seungcheol mengejar _bludger_ yang lagi-lagi mengarah ke penonton. Jimin hendak kembali ke atas, ketika sebuah derakan disusul pekikan histeris berasal dari arah penonton. "Jimin!" teriak Hoseok. " _B_ _ludger_ itu disihir." Hoseok berada di sampingnya kini, nafasnya terengah.

"Apa?"

"Dan _bludger_ itu selalu mengarah kepada Min Yoongi." tepat setelah Hoseok mengatakannya, Jimin mendengar pekikan Alicia di bawah sana. Ia melihatnya, sang _bludger_ melaju dengan cepat ke arah—

"Min Yoongi, awas!"

.

.

 **T.B.C?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Collab kedua di FFN…. Finally setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kami collab lagi, heuheu.. ^^/ Sudah pengen banget buat Harry Potter dari kapan hari, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **For You MinGa Shipper and Potterheads ^^/**

 **ps : Seharusnya ini hanya jadi oneshoot, tetapi sepertinya kami terlalu menikmati bernostalgia dengan segala sesuatu tentang Hogwarts, Sihir, Harry Potter dan lainnya. Semoga tidak membosankan. ^^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Last,**

 _ **Mind To Review? ^^/**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Glowrie and peachpeach**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jimin kembali menjalankan sapunya, memutari lapangan, ketika sebuah bludger berdesing di sampingnya. "Sorry, Jimin." Jimin mengangguk pada Hoseok, salah satu Beater Gryffindor yang dikenal sebagai beater terkuat Hogwarts menggantikan Seuncheol mengejar bludger yang lagi-lagi mengarah ke penonton. Jimin hendak kembali ke atas, ketika sebuah derakan disusul pekikan histeris berasal dari arah penonton. "Jimin!" teriak Hoseok. "Bludger itu disihir." Hoseok berada di sampingnya kini, nafasnya terengah._

" _Apa?"_

" _Dan bludger itu selalu mengarah kepada Min Yoongi." tepat setelah Hoseok mengatakannya, Jimin mendengar pekikan Alicia di bawah sana. Ia melihatnya, sang bludger melaju dengan cepat ke arah—_

" _Min Yoongi, awas!"_

.

.

 **a Collab project by Glowrie and peachpeach**

 _ **Based on JK Rowling's amazing novel "Harry Potter"**_

 _ **FELIX FELICIS (CHAPT 2)**_

 **A MinYoon/MinGa Fanfiction**

 **Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS**

 **Romance, Friendship, BL, Hogwarts!AU**

 **Twoshoot**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, BUT THIS STORYLINE IS OURS, DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Yoongi mendengus kesal ketika ia harus terjebak diantara kerumunan para siswa yang berisik mengelu-elukan nama idola mereka masing-masing dari bangku penonton. Belum lagi udara musim gugur yang terasa menusuk sampai tulang meskipun ia memakai _coat_ dan berlapis-lapis _sweater_ di baliknya. Jika bukan karena ancaman Taehyung yang akan menghabiskan seluruh persediaan permennya, Yoongi tidak akan sudi menonton pertandingan Quidditch. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka, atau berdiam diri di perpustakaan untuk membaca beberapa ramuan langka yang sulit dibuat. Selama enam tahun menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts, Yoongi baru tiga kali menonton pertandingan Quidditch dan itu semua karena paksaan Taehyung.

Pernah satu kali ia tidak menonton pertandingan dan gelagapan ketika Taehyung memintanya berkomentar mengenai aksinya mengejar _golden snitch_ , setelah itu permen-pemennya hilang. Lenyap tak berbekas karena dibagikan secara suka rela oleh Taehyung kepada anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin sebelum Yoongi sempat merapalkan _Sectumsempra_.

Yoongi menopang dagunya dengan malas ketika netranya mengikuti pergerakan Vernon— _chaser_ baru Slytherin yang berada di tingkat satu. Ia juga menatap tanpa minat ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin yang dengan heboh menabrakkan sapu mereka masing-masing demi _golden snitch_ yang sama sekali tidak bisa Yoongi lihat. _Bodoh_ , batin pemuda pucat itu. Memang apa serunya berteriak-teriak bar-bar demi melihat pertandingan seperti ini? Mengapa pula mereka harus berebut bola? Mengapa tidak memberikan bola satu persatu saja? Yoongi berdecak, pun ia mengeratkan lilitan syal hijau-peraknya, guna menghalau angin musim gugur yang beku.

Ia mengamati bagaimana Jimin dan Taehyung terbang dengan cepat, memutari seluruh lapangan, tribun penonton, menukik, melakukan beberapa gerakan salto, hingga saling menabrak satu sama lain di atas sana. Terkadang mereka berdua tak terlihat, karena terbang di bawah tribun.

Yoongi mendengus, ia masih bertanya dalam hati, apa guna pertandingan ini sebenarnya. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa orang rela keluar di cuaca yang sedingin ini hanya untuk bersorak hingga suara mereka parau, Yoongi juga tak mengerti mengapa—

 _ **DAK**_

 _ **WUSH**_

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertutup oleh punggung dengan jubah berwarna merah dan emas. "Maaf Yoongi, kuharap kau tak terluka." Yoongi hanya bisa mengerjap ketika Hoseok meminta maaf padanya, sebelum kembali melesat terbang. Apa yang terjadi? Apa baru saja bola hitam itu menuju ke arahnya?

Yoongi memicingkan matanya, berusaha untuk mencari-cari _si hitam_ yang akan mencelakainya lagi, ketika ia kembali terkejut oleh derakan dan goncangan yang terjadi di tribunnya. Bola besi hitam itu menghancurkan bagian bawah tribun, membuat kerumunan siswa yang ada di sana menjerit histeris.

Sesaat Yoongi disorientasi ketika tubuhnya dihimpit dan didorong oleh tubuh-tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia masih berada di sana, ketika sebuah pekikan menyapa inderanya.

"Min Yoongi, awas!"

Yoongi tak sempat bereaksi, yang ia ingat Jimin meluncur dengan cepat, kemudian membentur tanah di bawah sana. Jantung Yoongi berdebar dengan kencang ketika dilihatnya seluruh pemain menukik turun dengan cepat. Berkerumun di satu titik, kemudian peluit Madam Hooch ditiup tanda pertandingan tepaksa dihentikan karena insiden.

Disana, Jimin terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan Nimbus 2701 miliknya yang rusak parah. Yoongi bahkan ikut memekik kaget bersama para siswa lainnya ketika Minho dan Jaehyun membopong Jimin dengan berlumuran darah pada pelipisnya menuju rumah sakit Hogwarts. Bahkan dari jarak setinggi itu, Yoongi tahu jika Jimin tengah berlumuran darah.

Yoongi tertegun di tempatnya, maniknya mengikuti segerombolan orang yang mulai menjauh dari tribun dan menghilang satu persatu di balik pintu ganda yang menghubungkan lapangan dengan kastil. Yoongi bahkan melihat Jeon Jungkook yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menyusul Minho dan Jaehyun yang membopong Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Hyung_?! Ayo cepat pergi, seseorang yang berniat menyerangmu mungkin masih ada di sekitar sini!" Kesadaran Yoongi ditarik kembali ketika Taehyung datang dengan seragam Quidditch-nya dan beberapa luka lebam di wajah tampannya. Ia menggamit lengan Yoongi, mengajak figur yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk menjauh dari area tribun, tanpa menyadari jika seseorang mengamati keduanya dengan rahang mengerat dan siap merapalkan salah satu dari Kutukan Terlarang kepada Yoongi.

 **Felix Felicis©Glow &peach**

Jam malam sebenarnya sudah diberlakukan beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi Min Yoongi yang gelisah berhasil diam-diam pergi keluar dari asramanya dengan bantuan Taehyung.

"Dengar _Hyung_ , berhati-hatilah menuju bangsal. Para Prefek akan senantiasa berkeliaran untuk patroli malam. Jangan sampai kau tertangkap dan mendapatkan detensi hanya karena mengunjungi si sialan Park Jimin." Yoongi tertawa pelan mendengar Taehyung yang begitu khawatir ketika mengantarnya menuju pintu yang menghubungkan asrama mereka dengan bangunan utama kastil.

"Si sialan itu yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan bola hitam—"

" _Bludger._ " potong Taehyung.

"— _bludger_? Menyelamatkanku dari _bludger_ , kalau kau lupa." Yoongi tertawa pelan sekali lagi, sedangkan Taehyung membuang muka tanda tak suka Yoongi menemui Jimin untuk sekedar ucapan 'Terima kasih'. Pemuda itu hanya tak rela, namun ia pun tak menampik jika Jimin berjasa. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia sedikit memberikan keringanan pada mereka? Jimin memang tidak memenangkan pertandingan mereka, tetapi Taehyung tahu ia bisa sedikit percaya pada Jimin.

"Aku akan berhati-hati, terima kasih sudah membantuku Taehyung- _ah_. Pastikan Daehyun tidak mengetahui jika aku kabur dari asrama." Taehyung mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Yoongi dengan pandangannya sampai figur yang lebih tua menghilang di balik dinding kastil.

Yoongi mengendap-ngendap sepanjang koridor, terkadang ia harus menempel pada dinding kastil saat mendengar langkah kaki Prefek yang sedang berpatroli. Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah kaki teredam dan ujung cahaya pada tongkatnya, sesekali matanya dengan awas mengamati sekitarnya. Menghitung tangga yang dinaikinya menuju lantai satu, melompati tangga yang tiba-tiba hilang, atau menunggu tangga lain yang sedang berubah arah. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan hantu-hantu penghuni Hogwarts, yang membuatnya harus bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang agar tak telihat.

Ia baru mendesah lega ketika kakinya menginjak lantai bangsal rumah sakit dengan aman. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun dari pergerakannya. Berdoa dalam hati semoga Madam Pomfrey sedang tidak berada di dalam.

"Argh!" Yoongi terkejut setengah mati, ia terlonjak di tempat ketika mendengar seseorang memekik sakit dari arah bangsal. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum memberanikan diri mengintip lewat celah pintu yang ia buka tadi.

Disana ada Jimin, terbaring dengan kondisi mengenaskan di atas ranjang. Kepalanya terlilit perban, sementara lengan kanan sampai bahunya terlapisi _gips_ yang membuat Jimin sulit bergerak. Pekikan sakit dari Jimin mungkin efek dari ramuan penumbuh tulang yang diberikan oleh Madam Pomfrey. Yoongi juga melihat luka robek pada betis Jimin yang telah dijahit dan bersih dari darah. Di samping ranjangnya ada Seungcheol yang terlelap dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pekikan sakit dari Jimin.

Yoongi mendorong pelan pintu bangsal, melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati ranjang Jimin dengan raut cemas luar biasa.

"Argh!" Jimin berteriak lagi, dan spontan membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Segalak apapun dia kepada Jimin, ia tetap tidak tega melihat figur yang telah menolongnya mengerang sakit di atas ranjang bangsal perawatan.

"Jimin..." Yoongi menyentuh perlahan punggung tangan kanan Jimin yang tidak terlapisi oleh gips, membuat figur di atas ranjang tersebut membuka matanya. Yoongi tahu jika pemuda itu terkejut akan kehadirannya, pun begitu Jimin masih tersenyum lemah kepada Yoongi.

"Hai, Yoongi… ini sudah jam malam, kenapa masih disini? Kau bisa kena detensi nanti," suara Jimin terdengar serak, tapi wajah tampannya yang lebam sana-sini masih melukiskan sebuah senyum hangat yang membuat sentakan asing di dalam diri Yoongi. "Kembalilah ke asrama." Kening Jimin mengerut menahan sakit ketika ia menyuruh Yoongi untuk segera kembali. Yoongi ikut mendesis, ia tahu jika Jimin tengah menahan teriakan karena dirinya. Terlihat dari pemuda itu yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"A-aku akan kembali setelah ini," Yoongi merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa butir permen dan secarik robekan perkamen. Kemudian, ia menyelipkannya di sela-sela tangan Jimin yang bebas, "A-Aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin tertegun di atas ranjangnya, iris biru safirnya mengikuti langkah hati-hati Yoongi sampai hilang di balik pintu ganda bangsal perawatan. Tidak ada senyuman ketika Yoongi berharap ia cepat sembuh, tapi hati Jimin otomatis menghangat dan sakit pada tubuhnya tak terasa lagi. Yoongi yang sudah rela diam-diam kemari dan berusaha menghindari para Prefek yang sedang berpatroli itu terasa sangat luar biasa bagi Jimin. Yoongi bisa saja menunggu besok pagi untuk sekedar menjenguknya karena rasa bersalah dan hutang budi padanya. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda _Veela_ tersebut mengunjungi Jimin diluar ekspektasinya. Ah, boleh kah Jimin sedikit berharap jika Yoongi mulai membuka hatinya? Ngomong-ngomong, lengannya benar-benar sakit.

 **Felix Felicis©Glow &peach**

" _Morning, ."_

" _Morning_ , Madam Pomfrey." Jimin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika Madam Pomfrey memeriksa keadaan tulang-tulangnya yang telah tersambung dengan sempurna. Ramuan penumbuh tulang itu memang benar-benar efektif. "Kau boleh keluar besok pagi," Jimin mengangguk. "Dan berhati-hatilah lain kali, Mr. Park."

"Baik Madam Pomfrey. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu beranjak meninggalkan Jimin sembari menggerutu tentang betapa berbahayanya Quidditch, atau mengapa permainan itu diadakan, atau betapa tidak faedahnya permainan Quidditch, dan lainnya. Jimin mendesah, ia bersandar pada _bed rest_ , mengerling pada nakas yang kini penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan dan beberapa hadiah berbungkus kertas warna warni, yang mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh'. Ia mendesah, tangannya meraih _sherbet lemon_ di samping tempat tidurnya, membukanya dengan cepat, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Jimin tersenyum ketika rasa lemon yang sedikit asam dan manis memenuhi rongga mulutnya, tangannya meraih sepotong perkamen mungil yang semalam dilesakkan Yoongi di tangannya sebelum pemuda itu pergi dengan terburu-buru.

' _Semoga cepat sembuh, dan terima kasih'_

Ini sudah ke enam puluh-tidak, keenam puluh lima kalinya, Jimin membaca kalimat singkat itu berulang-ulang, namun, berapa kalipun ia membacanya, ia tetap merasakan letupan-letupan menyenangkan di dalam dadanya.

Ia melipat kembali kertas itu dan diletakkannya di atas nakas, di dekat hadiah-hadiah yang berserakan di sana. Jimin hendak membuka salah satunya ketika sepupunya masuk ke dalam bangsal. "Jimin _Hyuuuunnngggg_."

Jimin mengerang, ketika Jungkook memeluknya dengan erat. Jika Jungkook lupa, ia baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa ratus meter, dan kekuatan Jungkook tidak main-main. Jimin tak mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan tubuh di atas rata-rata. "Kook _ie_ , lepaskan. Kau ingin membunuhku, bocah?"

"Ehe, maaf." Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya dari Jimin, memamerkan sebuah cengiran lucu dengan sepasang gigi kelinci imut, yang ingin sekali Jimin congkel karena terlalu gemas. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Jimin. "Waaaahhh, kacang segala rasa!" Jimin membiarkan saja Jungkook mencomot satu bungkus kacang segala rasa. Jungkook itu tak pernah tahan dengan makanan dalam bentuk apapun. Mau makanan manis, pahit atau makanan aneh seperti kacang segala rasa _bertie bott_ , atau cokelat kodok yang benar-benar melompat.

Jimin memutar netranya jengah, kemudian mendengus. "Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk makan?" tanyanya pada Jungkook yang masih setia dengan berbagai makanan di pangkuannya.

"Ehe." Cengiran lagi. Yang membuat Jimin tak bisa marah pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Sekali lagi kau nyengir, aku akan mencongkel gigi kelincimu."

"Ih, jahat sekali sih, _Hyung_? Aku kan jadi tidak imut lagi. Nanti kalo Taetae tidak suka lagi bagaimana?"

"Taetae?"

"Taehyung."

"Kau punya gigi kelinci saja, belum tentu dia suka."

"Ih, _Hyung_ jahat. Kudoakan Yoongi _ditikung_ oleh orang lain, baru tahu rasa." rajuk pemuda kelinci itu.

"Jika kau besok berubah menjadi _troll_ , berarti aku yang melakukannya."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sebelum kemudian kembali mengunyah. "Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Tidak. Hanya ramalan. Dan aku malas. Lebih baik ikut pemeliharaan satwa gaib saja, aku bisa main bersama Hippo, daripada memandangi cangkir teh." Hippo adalah seekor Hippogriff—makhluk setengah kuda setengah elang—yang menjadi favorit Jungkook.

Jimin terkekeh. Bagaimanapun darah yang sama mengalir dalam diri mereka berdua. Jadi tidak heran jika terkadang sifat mereka mirip. Lagipula siapa yang betah ada di dalam menara pengap itu selama beberapa jam ke depan? "Jadi bocah, mengapa kau kemari?"

Jungkook menelan makanannya, "Ewh, rasa keju basi!" Sebelum kemudian membuka kemasan cokelat kodok, dan segera memasukkan ke dalam mulut. "Lebih baik," Jungkook mengarahkan atensinya pada Jimin, kini. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau baru bertanya sekarang? Kemana kau sepuluh menit yang lalu?"

"Makan." Manik cemerlang Jungkook mengerjap tanpa dosa.

"Ish, bocah ini."

"Ah, _Hyung_. Kau tidak penasaran mengapa _bludger_ itu bisa menggila? _Hyung_ tahu kan, _bludger_ adalah benda sihir yang telah diproteksi agar tak mudah terpengaruh sihir apapun. _Well,_ kecuali jika sihirnya begitu kuat sih."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja penasaran, tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan seluruh luka ini, hmm? Aku hanya penasaran siapa yang ingin mencelakai Yoongi."

"Yoongi?"

"Ya, _bludger_ itu selalu menuju ke arah Yoongi. Maka dari itu—"

"Kau menyelamatkannya bak pahlawan. Bagus sekali. Aku jadi sebal pada Yoongi." potong Jungkook ketus.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau jadi terluka."

Jimin mendesah. Sepupunya ini memang sedikit _brother complex_. Bagaimana tidak, jika sedari kecil Jungkook hanya bermain dengannya. "Kau tak mengatakan apapun 'kan pada _Mom_?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Sumpah, aku tak mengatakan apapun. Mulutku terkunci." jemarinya membentuk tanda V untuk menegaskan pernyataannya. Tangan Jungkook sudah akan mengambil sebuah _sherbet lemon_ ketika Jimin memukul punggungnya, sembari menggumam, "Jangan yang itu." yang ditanggapi pelototan imut dari Jungkook. "Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka."

" _Hyung,_ mungkin tidak sih jika salah satu _fans_ mu yang melakukannya? Kau tahu kan, _fans_ mu itu ganas." Jimin mengangguk, bisa jadi. Ia pun tak buta jika para penggemarnya terkadang melakukan apapun di luar akal sehat agar mendapatkan perhatian Jimin. Menjadi rumpun berbunga misalnya. Yang tentu saja Jimin memilih mengabaikannya. Memangnya siapa yang tertarik dengan seseorang yang ditumbuhi bunga warna warni di tubuhnya?

Pernah sekali ada yang berusaha memberikan jus labu yang telah ditetesi _Amortentia_ padanya, beruntung Jungkook menghentikannya meminum jus itu. Dan sekarang setelah seluruh orang tahu jika ia menyukai Yoongi setengah mati, bukan tak mungkin jika mereka akan mencelakai Yoongi. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Jungkook."

" _Eoh_?" Kini Jungkook tengah sibuk membuka sebungkus _rock cake_.

"Bisakah kau jaga Yoongi untukku?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak menyukainya. Ih, dia itu dingin, cuek, jutek, judes."

"Kook—"

"Tidak, tidak." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Bahkan jika kau bisa dekat dengan Taehyung sebagai bonusnya?"

"Eh? Hah? Apa? Coba ulangi?"

"Kau bisa dekat dengan Taehyung. Taehyung itu sangat dekat dengan Yoongi. Mungkin saja jika kau bisa mendekati Yoongi kau juga akan bisa mendekati Taehyung."

"Eh, benarkah?" Jimin mendengus ketika ekspresi Jungkook bersri-seri.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Call._ Aku akan melindungi Yoongi." balas Jungkook cepat nyaris tanpa berpikir. Sepupunya ini benar-benar menyukai Taehyung ya?

Jimin tersenyum, meskipun baru tingkat dua tetapi Jungkook telah menguasai beberapa mantra efektif, dan bisa diandalkan. Jadi Jimin menjadi sedikit lega sekarang. "Lagipula, Yoongi tak sejahat itu. Dia hanya kesepian. Dia sangat baik jika kau sudah mengenalnya."

"Ya, ya, pernyataan yang keluar dari orang yang tergila-gila padanya, jadi aku bisa apa?"

"Eii, aku serius."

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Wajar sih, dia itu _Veela_. Laki-laki lagi. Seluruh yang ada di dalam dirinya memiliki fungsi dan khasiat. Terutama rambutnya. Wajar saja dia tertutup begitu. Siapa yang tidak takut, bisa saja kan tiba-tiba ada yang mencabut helaian rambutmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

" _Hyung_ , tak tahu? Rambut _Veela_ itu bisa digunakan untuk macam-macam. Sebagai intisari tongkat sihir, dan juga beberapa ramuan. Tetapi, sehelai rambutnya saja tercabut, maka _Veela_ itu akan tewas."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya. "Kau serius?!"

"Serius."

"Jika begitu bisakah aku mempercayakan Yoongi padamu?"

" _Call,_ aku akan menjaganya, dan juga menangkap pelaku yang mencelakakanmu seperti ini. Mereka akan mati di tanganku."

 **Felix Felicis©Glow &peach**

Jimin benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit pada sore hari, tentu saja setelah berjanji ini-itu pada Madam Pomfrey. Ia berjalan gontai di temani Jungkook yang muncul dihadapannya dengan jubah berbau hangus. Menghalangi kutukan pada Yoongi, kata pemuda itu. Jungkook bercerita jika serangan pada Yoongi semakin menjadi setelah kejadian Jimin menghalangi si _bludger_ gila.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis itu begitu gila." desah Jungkook.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jimin.

"Siapa?"

"Yoongi. Aku tak mungkin menanyakan penjaga sekolah kan?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Kurasa dia tadi berlari, melewati pondok penjaga sekolah, menuju Hutan Terlarang. Aku tak bisa mengikutinya lagi, aku tak mau mengambil resiko diketahui oleh guru."

"Hutan Terlarang, kau bilang?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Hari apa ini?"

Jungkook menautkan alisnya. "Kamis?"

" _Oh shit_!" Jimin berbalik, ia segera berlari, mengabaikan teriakan Jungkook di belakangnya. Ini hari Kamis, bukan jadwal Yoongi pergi ke hutan itu, dan lagi Yoongi pergi ke Hutan Terlarang sendirian? Jimin tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ia tak boleh terlambat, firasatnya mengatakan jika akan terjadi apa-apa pada Yoongi.

. . .

Yoongi melewati jalan setapak menuju danau yang biasa ia kunjungi sembari mengeratkan syal serta jubah yang dipakainya. Pagi tadi ada seekor burung hantu yang mengantarkan surat kepadanya, memintanya untuk bertemu di Hutan Terlarang. Awalnya Yoongi tak ingin menuruti tetapi, pengirim itu berkata jika ia tahu tentang _bludger_ gila yang mencelakai Jimin.

Sejak hari itu, Yoongi memang terus penasaran dan mencari-cari siapa yang mencelakai pemuda Park itu. Tidak, bukan ia terlalu peduli, hanya saja ia merasa bersalah pada pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jadi, ia memutuskan mengendap-ngendap dan pergi ke Hutan Terlarang sendirian untuk memastikan hal tersebut.

Yoongi menggenggam tongkat berwarna _light brown_ dengan inti sari rambut _Veela_ neneknya itu. Ia menghentikan langkah ketika dirinya sampai di tepi danau. Melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tongkatnya telah terangkat dalam posisi siap.

" _Protego."_ Pekik Yoongi tiba-tiba. Beruntung ia bereaksi dengan cepat sebelum mantra yang dilancarkan seseorang itu mengenai tubuhnya. Meskipun kini tubuhnya sedikit terpelanting ke belakang. Yoongi mengerang ketika ngilu dirasakannya di bagian punggung yang membentur pohon.

Pemuda itu segera menegakkan tubuh, ketika salah seorang siswi berbalut jubah Ravenclaw berada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Seulgi?" tanya Yoongi. Yoongi mengenal gadis berambut biru elektrikdi hadapannya. Seulgi Kang. Siswi tingkat empat. Salah satu murid kebanggan Ravenclaw.

"Memusnahkanmu, Min."

" _Crucio."_

Serangan dadakan yang berhasil Yoongi hindari dengan berguling ke samping. Ia beruntung karena refleksnya bagus. "Mengapa?" Nafas Yoongi menderu, ia masih setia memasang raut datar di wajahnya, meskipun jantungnya tengah berdentam menyakitkan di dalam sana.

"Kau masih bertanya? Dasar _Veela_ tak tahu diri. Kau mencelakai Jimin!"

"Tidak. Kau yang mencelakainya!" balas Yoongi sengit.

"Itu untukmu, seharusnya _bludger_ itu mengenaimu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi terdiam, enggan menanggapi. Ia hendak menyerang, _"Expelliarmus."_ ketika Seulgi kembali mengayunkan tongkat, menyerangnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Yoongi, tongkatnya terlempar sejauh lima meter, dan ia tak mungkin mengambilnya. "Apa yang kau mau?" Geligi Yoongi bergemeretak.

"Membunuhmu." Kelopak mata Yoongi menyipit. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika kau lahir karena kesalahan? Tak ada _Veela_ berjenis kelamin laki-laki kecuali kau, Min Yoongi." Yoongi tersentak, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bayangan-bayangan masa kecilnya bergantian memenuhi benaknya, membuatnya sesak. Ini, yang ia benci dari orang-orang ini. Selalu merendahkan dirinya, pun ia tak mau terlahir seperti ini. "Kau adalah kesalahan!" Genggaman tangan Yoongi mengerat, namun ia bergeming. "Dan kau memalukan, makhluk sepertimu tak pantas hidup. _Crucio."_

"ARRRRGHHHHH!" Tubuh Yoongi ambruk, ia tak lagi sempat menghindar, tubuhnya mengeliat. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantamnya telak, Yoongi memejamkan mata, kepalanya terasa dihunjam beribu jarum secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya bak di sayat oleh ribuan pisau tak kasat mata. Membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidup saat itu juga.

Ia terengah, ketika efek kutukan itu mulai lenyap, namun Yoongi tak lagi mampu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Seulgi mendekat, mulai mengangkat tongkatnya lagi. _"Avada—"_

" _Expelliarmus. Stupefy!"_ Seulgi menjerit, pekikan gadis itu membuat Yoongi membuka mata. Samar, ia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya, kemudian tubuhnya disentak hingga berada dalam rengkuhan seseorang.

"Yoongi, Yoongi. Sadarlah."

Yoongi mengerjap cengan cepat, berusaha melihat sang penyelamat. "J-Jimin?"

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Karenaku. Ini semua karenaku. Bertahanlah, tolong."

Nafas Yoongi menderu, tangan Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya terasa hangat, entah mengapa mengetahui Jimin berada di sana membuat rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya menghilang perlahan. Mengetahui jika Jimin menyelamatkannya, menyebabkan debaran asing di dalam dadanya, dan menyebabkan _euphoria_ bak kembang api di dalam dirinya. Aroma tubuh Jimin, membuat perasaan Yoongi perlahan tenang. Ia membiarkan saja tubuhnya direngkuh oleh pemuda itu, membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah oleh pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu lagi, Min Yoongi." Satu kalimat terakhir yang Yoongi dengar sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menelannya.

 **Felix Felicis©Glow &peach**

Jimin berlari dengan kencang, mengabaikan beberapa siswa yang ditabrak olehnya. "Taehyung!" panggilnya pada pemuda Slytherin yang sedang menaiki tangga. Tampaknya pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari asramanya di bawah tanah.

"Apa?"

"D-dimana Yoongi?" tanya Jimin, ia ingin memastikan jika yang dilihat Jungkook salah.

"Dia belum kembali ke asrama. Yoongi—"

"Oh sialan!" Jimin berbalik, mengabaikan Taehyung yang berteriak di belakangnya. Ia tahu jika Taehyung kini mengikutinya, namun ia tak memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan pada pemuda Slytherin itu.

Jimin melesat, melalui pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat, langit mulai gelap, namun ia masih dapat melihat jalan setapak yang menuju ke danau. Entah mengapa, firasatnya berkata jika Yoongi berada di sana.

Jimin mendengarnya, sebuah ledakan. Jimin kembali mengumpat, memacu dirinya untuk berlari lebih cepat, hingga bagian dalam dadanya terasa terbakar. Ia benar-benar takkan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda _Veela_ itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar seorang gadis berteriak. "Itu untukmu, seharusnya _bludger_ itu mengenaimu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Min Yoongi?"

Jimin semakin dekat, ia melihat tongkat Yoongi terpelanting beberapa meter darinya dari sela pepohonan. Menggeram marah ketika sebuah kutukan terlarang menghantam tubuh ringkih Yoongi. Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti Yoongi _nya_. Tidak ada. Maka Jimin segera menarik tongkatnya dari dalam jubah.

Sembari berlari ia berteriak. _"Expelliarmus!"_ tongkat gadis itu terpelanting menjauh. Tanpa membuang waktu Jimin merapalkan mantera selanjutnya. " _Stupefy!_ " teriaknya dengan amarah yang menggelegak dalam dirinya. Ia mengabaikan saja gadis yang diserangnya ambruk, dengan tubuh menghantam tanah.

"Yoongi, Yoongi, sadarlah." Jimin segera merengkuh tubuh pemuda _Veela_ itu. Yoongi menatapnya sayu. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang terasa dingin. Ketakutan menyergapnya.

"J-Jimin?" lirih, tetapi Jimin mendengarnya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Karenaku. Ini semua karenaku. Bertahanlah, tolong." ujar Jimin parau. Ia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Ia tahu jika kini Taehyung berada di belakangnya, namun pemuda itu memilih menghampiri gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari mereka.

Dengan sigap Jimin menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Yoongi dan leher pemuda manis itu. Ia mengerling ke arah Taehyung, yang dijawab anggukan oleh pemuda itu. Sebelum kemudian ia segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu, Min Yoongi." bisikan Jimin diiringi oleh desauan angin musim gugur yang berhembus di sekitar mereka. Ya, ia telah berjanji takkan pernah lagi meninggalkan Yoongi _nya_.

 **Felix Felicis©Glow &peach**

"Kau sadar?" Sudut bibir tertarik membentuk sebuah kurva, membuat sosoknya menjadi semakin rupawan. "Kau di rumah sakit." Jimin terkekeh saja, ketika Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Oh, ." Madam Pomfrey memasuki bangsal Yoongi, sembari membawa sebuah ramuan di dalam genggamannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh di tangga?" Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mr. Park berkata jika ia menemukanmu pingsan karena terjatuh dari tangga."

"Terpeleset." Jimin diam saja ketika Yoongi mengerling ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, jangan suka berkeliaran di cuaca sebeku ini, hujan turun terus menerus. Kau akan terpeleset dan melukai dirimu sendiri nantinya. Aku heran, mengapa murid-murid di sekolah ini suka sekali melukai dirinya sendiri." gerutu Madam Pomfrey, sebelum menyodorkan sebuah piala berisi ramuan yang menggelegak. "Minum, kau akan lebih baik setelahnya."

Jimin menahan diri untuk tak tergelak, ketika wajah Yoongi pias. Pemuda Park itu tahu jika Yoongi tak suka meminum ramuan apapun. Namun, beberapa menit yang menyiksa, ramuan itu pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Yoongi. "Istirahatlah, dan Mr. Park."

"Ya, Madam?"

"Kembali ke kelasmu. Kau tak kuijinkan membolos lagi hari ini."

"Tapi Madam—"

"Tidak ada bantahan, atau aku akan mengurangi poinmu."

"Baiklah, tetapi bisakah aku berbicara pada Yoongi lima menit?"

Madam Pomfrey memandang ke arah Yoongi yang mengangguk. "Baiklah, lima menit, atau aku akan benar-benar melemparmu keluar, ."

Jimin mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Madam." Jimin tersenyum, ia menunggu hingga Madam Pomfrey benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

"Berapa lama?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Dua hari?"

Jimin mendengar helaan nafas dari pemuda manis itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah masih sakit? Maafkan aku."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sana?"

Jimin mengerling. "Aku hanya—tahu." jawabnya sembari mengedikkan bahu enggan menatap Yoongi. Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau _falcon_ itu kan?" lirih Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada pemuda itu. Jimin menelan salivanya, namun ia terkejut, alih-alih marah Yoongi tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya. Memamerkan lengkungan bulan sabit yang menyembunyikan netra karamel indah Yoongi serta gusi merah jambu yang menawan. "Aku mengetahuinya. Ketika kau terjatuh, dan dirawat, aku ke hutan. Aku tak menemukan _falcon_ itu. Kukira _falcon_ itu sudah kembali pada keluarganya. Tapi, aku mengingat-ingatnya lagi, Taehyung pernah mencurigaiku ketika aku membawa seekor _falcon_ ke dalam asrama. Kau tak pernah berada di sekitarku ketika aku bersama _falcon_ itu. Pun sebaliknya. Aku meminta kakak perempuanku yang bekerja di kementerian sihir untuk mengecek _animagus_ yang telah terdaftar di sana. Dan tentu saja keluarga Park, dan kau ada di dalamnya."

"Yoongi, a-aku—"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tak apa, terima kasih. Karena kau tak meninggalkanku setelah mendengar setiap keluh kesahku."

Jimin menunduk, tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Ia tak lagi mampu menahan perasaannya yang membuncah. "Hei, Yoongi."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu saatnya tak tepat, tetapi bisakah aku menanyakannya padamu?" Yoongi mengerjap, namun ia bergeming. Menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jimin meraih jemari Yoongi. "A-aku menyukaimu, sangat suka. Aku sangat ketakutan ketika kau ada di sana, terluka karena kutukan itu. Aku ingin menjagamu, Yoongi. Ingin kau selalu berada di bawah pengawasanku. Aku tak mau siapapun melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan padamu. Aku takut kehilanganmu saat itu. Karena itu semua, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Aku tak main-main, aku benar-benar menyukai Yoongi. A-aku—" ucapannya terpotong ketika Yoongi menarik kerah jubahnya, kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka sekejap.

Jimin mengerjap dengan cepat, "B-barusan itu—" Jimin tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Yoongi yang tengah menunduk dengan sepuhan merah jambu di pipi pucatnya. "Astaga, terima kasih, Yoongi. Terima kasih."

Pun Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin sama eratnya, menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. "Sama-sama, Jimin. Kau bertanggung jawab untuk menjagaku mulai sekarang."

 **Felix Felicis©Glow &peach**

* * *

 _ **Kkeut~**_

 _Eh, ngga ding XD_

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

"Apa kegunaan _Veritaserum_?"

"Untuk mengetahui seberapa besar cintaku padamu?"

 _ **PLAK**_

Satu pukulan di kening Jimin yang membuat pemuda itu terkekeh alih-alih mengaduh. Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada di tepi danau di dalam Hutan Terlarang. Dengan Jimin yang sedang berbaring berbantalkan paha Yoongi, sementara Yoongi bersandar pada batang pohon sembari memegang sebuah buku tebal.

"Jimin serius sedikit. Sebentar lagi kau akan naik ke tingkat lima, dan itu artinya kau akan menghadapi _O.W.L exam_."

"Baik, baik, Yoongi-ku. Lanjutkan." Jimin mengusel pada perut Yoongi sekali sebelum kemudian kembali telentang.

"Apa kegunaan mantra _Herbivicus_?"

Jimin memainkan tongkat sihirnya sejenak, merapalkan mantera _Orchideous_ , yang membuat sebuket krisan muncul di tangan Jimin. Kemudian menyodorkannya pada Yoongi yang memasang raut masam di wajahnya. "Membuat rasa cintaku tumbuh cepat pada Yoongi."

"Aishhhh." Yoongi memukulkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya tepat di muka Jimin. "Jimin, serius sedikit."

"Aku serius kok pada Yoongi."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari pemuda _Veela_ itu. Ia meletakkan buku di samping mereka, kemudian menyugar surai kelabu Jimin. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, menyurukkan kepalanya pada perut Yoongi sembari melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang kekasihnya. "Aku hanya tahu fungsi dari _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Yoongi mendengus, "Itu kan kita pelajari di tingkat satu."

"Aku tahu, karena Yoongi merapalkan mantera itu setiap hari padaku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Buktinya hatiku melayang setiap hari jika bersama Yoongi."

Yoongi kembali mendengus. "Apa guna ramuan _Felix felicis_?"

Alis Jimin bertaut, "Seperti Yoongi."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Iya, _Felix Felicis_ itu seperti Yoongi, pembawa keberuntungan jika dikonsumsi dengan dosis yang tepat, namun akan menimbulkan efek pusing, ceroboh dan terlalu percaya diri jika di konsumsi berlebihan," Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi agar mendekat ke arahnya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Bersama dengan Yoongi, seperti menegak ramuan itu, karena aku merasa beruntung mendapatkanmu." bisik Jimin sebelum menautkan belah bibir keduanya. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk mencampurkan sari pati _troll_ pada jus labu Jimin besok pagi karena membuatnya kembali merona.

. . .

 **-GLOSARIUM-**

1\. _Amortentia_ : Ramuan cinta, efeknya bisa sampai tergila-gila jika Amortentia diberikan terus menerus.

2\. _Avada Kedavra_ : Kutukan pembunuh;kutukan penyebab kematian yang cepat pada korban.

3\. _Crucio_ : Kutukan Cruciatus;menimbulkan sakit yang tak tertahankan pada penerima kutukan.

4\. _Expelliarmus_ : Mantera Pelucut;mantra ini digunakan untuk melucuti penyihir lain, biasanya dengan menyebabkan tongkat korban terbang di luar jangkauan.

5\. _Felix Felicis_ : Ramuan keberuntungan.

6\. _O.W.L_ : _Ordinary Wizarding Level_. Ujian untuk para murid tingkat lima.

7\. _Protego_ : Mantera Pelindung;mantera pelindung efek yang tidak terlalu besar pada jenis kutukan yang kuat, rebound pada penyerang, atau paling tidak mencegah mereka dari resiko terluka lebih parah.

8\. _Sectumsempra_ : Mantera untuk melukai target.

9\. _Veritaserum_ : Ramuan kejujuran, berwarna bening dan tidak berasa.

10\. _Wingardium Leviosa_ : Mantera Penerbang;objek yang dikenai mantera akan melayang di udara.

 ***FIN***

 **a/n :** Selesai, yeay! ^^

Semoga memenuhi ekspetasi kalian /grin/

 _Bunch of love for_ :

 **HelloItsAYP** │hopeissue│ **hlyeyenpls** │serenade senja│ **Guest [1]** │Kim Hyomi│ **Guest [2]** │ │ **boobeepboo** │Kazuma B'tomat│ **94shidae** │missright38│ **ara'seo** │Jeonna│ **SKYLINE98** │dsamly│ **eunwoo** │mochijm│ **xtharep** │Dororong│ **peachpetals** │Guest [Syupit]

26 _favourites_ /24 _followers_ / _viewers_

 _The last,_

 _Review, bae? ^^_

 _Regards,_

 _ **Glowrie and peachpeach**_


End file.
